


A Different Kind of Love

by flamewhipper



Series: Ateez One-Shots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fate, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mainly Woosan, Marking, Mates, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Choi San, Side Ateez Members, Smut, True Love, True Mates, Vampire Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: Wooyoung and San were just meant to be.Both have different meanings behind the word 'Mate', but to them, it means an eternity togehter.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Thank you for coming to read my next Ateez piece! This one was a fun challenge for me and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I will also be publishing it on my Wattpad account. 
> 
> If you’re interested in more, please check out my other work! 
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for any updates I may have! @flamewhipper1

“Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be for you? For _us?_ ”

“I don’t care. You already found your true mate. He’s mine, and I won’t let you stop me from being with him.” 

“Do our years together mean nothing to you, Wooyoung?”

“Of course not. But you know what it’s like to be with your true mate. I’ve been searching for mine for centuries. It’s not my fault he is so different!” Wooyoung clenched his fists to try and keep them from shaking. He could feel his nails itching to grow, but the last thing he wanted was to attack his best friend.

Yeosang fixed him with a dark gaze before looking back at the rest of their family.

The five of them stood in a semi circle with their faces shrouded in their hoods from their long, deep purple, velvet robes.

At the glance, on of them stepped forward with gliding steps and gracefully dropped his hood. His red eyes froze Wooyoung in place, as they always did. It was like he could see the wisdom of the years swirling in the deep red irises, which was fitting since Seonghwa was the oldest and wisest in their coven.

“He is only saying this because he cares for you.” Seonghwa said gently. “I don’t like this, but… I can’t imagine my life without Hongjoong. Just promise us you’ll be safe. We have no idea what it could do to us.”

“ _He_ would never hurt me. They mate just like us.” Wooyoung growled.

His coven flinched and bowed their heads but said no more.

Wooyoung understood he was nervous, hell, he had been terrified when he had felt the tug of his true mate pulling him into forbidden territory. But that kind of pull wasn’t something a vampire could easily ignore.

In fact, it could kill them. Ignoring a true mate bond was one of the very few things that could kill a vampire, or if their true mate was killed and broke the bond. Both left the vampire in so much agony that they no longer had the will to live and they would wither away until they turned to dust.  
“If you don’t want me back, I understand.” Wooyoung clenched his jaw and kept his head held high. He as fully willing to abandon the only family he had ever known if that’s what it took to be with his mate.

“Now that’s just ridiculous.” Hongjoong took his turn to step forward now and crossed his arms. “You’re part of this coven and we would never kick you out. We are just worried for our safety since they are our enemy.”

“But it doesn’t have to be that way!” Wooyoung felt his anger rising. How could he possibly make them understand? “He- He’s not like the others. He kind and gentle and shy in a way. We’ve spent a long time telling each other about our own kinds and not all of them are like the foes of our past, I promise. Please, please just meet him and you’ll see.”

His family exchanged worried looks amongst themselves, then nodded slowly.

Wooyoung hopped in place then turned around to speed out of the main hall. The walls of their stone palace flew by in a blur as he darted through the halls and out to the forest where his mate was waiting for him.

He could sense exactly where San was waiting for him, hiding in a grove of trees to protect him from prying eyes.

And San was looking in his direction long before Wooyoung even arrived.

The vampire found it fascinating how different their instincts were but how similar they could be at the same time.

For Wooyoung, he always had a link to San’s location. He could sense where he was, what he was doing, and what his emotions were.

For San, it was more of a feeling mixed with instincts. He could smell Wooyoung from anywhere in the surrounding forest and he was even more in tune to Wooyoung’s feelings. But he also needed the connection to thrive, especially once any kind of bond was formed.

As soon as Wooyoung stopped in the clearing, San ran forward and looked at him with round, worried eyes. “What did they say?”

Wooyoung smiled and cupped both of San’s cheeks. “They want to meet you.”

“Really?” San straightened up a little, looking very much like an excited dog when a treat was dangled in front of their eyes.

Which make perfect sense since San was a werewolf.

They laced their fingers together before turning to walk back into Wooyoung’s home. San stared around at everything with a mixture of fear and curiosity. “This place is incredible.” He whispered, shuffling a little closer to Wooyoung. “How long have you lived here?”

“I’ve only been here for a couple hundred years. Mingi and Yunho are the newest ones to join us, having come across us about fifty years ago, and then the others have been there a lot longer.”

“Wow. That’s incredible.”

Wooyoung glanced over at his mate and felt his chest swell with pride. The wolf really was stunning. He was sleek and nimble, and he usually looked the part of the killer wolf that slumbered inside him. But whenever he was with Wooyoung a softness entered his eyes and his sole purpose was to please the vampire and make him happy.

And that’s all Wooyoung wanted to do for San too.

As they entered the main hall, candlelight bathed them in an ever-flickering orange glow. Shadows watched them from the corners of the room and a slight breeze blew through the open windows along the ceiling from where they had removed the glass.

Vampires didn’t need to worry about being hot or cold, nor did the weather bother them, but they loved to feel the wind kissing their skin whenever possible.

San, however, did shiver a little. Wooyoung immediately threw an arm around him and pulled him close while moving to stop in front of his coven. “Brothers, this is my true mate.” Wooyoung smiled when San tried to press himself even closer at the words. “This is San.”

“Welcome, San.” Hongjoong stepped forward and bowed his head slowly, although he never let his eyes stray from the wolf. “Forgive us… but we are wary of your kind. This is… unexplored territory.” He spoke in a low, drawn out voice that proved how cautious he was.

“It is for me too. Thank you for giving me a chance.” San bent nearly in half to try and show his respect.

All six vampires in front of them stared down at San with frightening glares. Their nostrils flared at the stench Wooyoung had forgotten about as soon as the bond was formed for him and it looked like Mingi was trying really hard to keep himself composed.

“Please,”

“Please,” Jongho now took his turn to speak. “For our sake, please tell us why we should trust you after what your kind has done to us.”

Wooyoung hissed at his words and stepped in front of San, earning a snarl from Yeosang. The two friends squared their shoulders, ready to fight if needed to protect their mates.

“It’s ok.” San said softly, placing a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder. He looked up at the others and spoke at the same volume, knowing full well they could still hear him. “ I understand why you would be nervous. But there’s something I’d like for you to hear. The wolves you have dealt with in the past are the Alphas of our race. They are stronger, bigger, and faster than other ranks.”

“Ranks?” Seonghwa asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. There are also betas, who tend to be hunters and gatherers. And omegas, who are the caregivers. Generally. Of course, this isn’t the norm for everyone, but it’s what you would typically see out of a pack.”

“And which rank are you?”

San glanced at Wooyoung and swallowed. “I’m an omega.”

“So, you’re not dangerous?” Yeosang asked from the back of the group where he still had a possessive arm around his mate.

“I can be when I shift.” San answered honestly. “But I’m not as strong as an alpha, and I have the ability to carry pups. Typically speaking, I would be mated to an alpha, maybe a beta, and would have their pups for them and take care of them and help with whatever they needed. I…” He looked down and his forehead creased a little. “I don’t know what being with Wooyoung means for that now, but I can feel this mating tug he speaks of. It’s not as strong for me yet, not until my wolf is claimed as well, but… I can feel it.”

Wooyoung reached up to caress the back of San’s head. They had already had a few conversations about what it would be for them to be together. San would be giving up his natural instinct to give his alpha or beta a pup, and his desire for Wooyoung to make him would be dangerous too. There was always that chance that if Wooyoung taste his blood, he would be sent into a frenzy.

Neither one of them were sure how that would fight against the mating bond, but they were willing to try.

The vampires in front of them all exchanged looks again and silence fell over the hall for several minutes.

Eventually, Hongjoong stepped forward and bowed his head once more. “We cannot deny Wooyoung’s true mate. You are welcome here.”

“Thank you, Joong.” Wooyoung bowed back out of respect, then turned to San. He smiled when the omega’s eyes flashed gold in excitement and they hurried from the room, not missing the soft chuckles coming from his family.

But he didn’t care.

He couldn’t wait to be with San officially. They had never done more than a few teasing touches.

San was anxious as well. His wolf longed to be claimed, and even though it was wary of the creature its instincts told it to hate, there was definitely a tug from something else there too.

When they were out of sight of the others, Wooyoung spun around and used his strength to throw San over his shoulder so that he could run up the stairs to his room in the eastern tower.

San let out delightful giggles the entire way and playfully slapped the vampire’s back, but he didn’t struggle or try to get away.

The run upstairs took a matter of minutes, which was slower than Wooyoung normally went, but he didn’t want to overwhelm his mate too much.

His room was simple, consisting of only a dresser and a bed. A few small trinkets that had captured his interest were placed on his dresser.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires did need sleep. Granted they required less sleep than humans, but Wooyoung did spend a few hours each night regaining energy in his room.

He set San down as soon as he closed the door and moved forward until the wolf’s back was against the wall. “Finally.” He whispered.

San shivered under his gaze and nodded. A small whimper escaped him. Wooyoung’s aura had shifted a little, taking on a sinister, dominating tone that had San’s stomach churning. Along with… other things.

The wolf let out another whine and squeezed his legs together when he felt the slick he naturally produced starting to pool.

“How do you want to do this?” Wooyoung asked. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against the juncture where San’s neck met his jaw. His instincts longed to take over, begging him to sink his fangs in and draw upon the sweet nectar that fueled his body.

“U-Um…” San whined in response. He could feel his wolf surging forward as lust consumed his body. “Th-There’s something you should know ab-bout me.”

Wooyoung pulled back and frowned. “You’re really doing this now?”

“Well it h-has to do with… this…” San looked down, feeling his natural submissive side coming forward.

“Well whatever it is, I don’t care.” Wooyoung started kissing along San’s throat again. His hands started to roam along the wolf’s body, taking in every inch of him and loving every second of it.

Especially when San couldn’t seem to control his whines anymore. It was so precious, the way he would whimper and bite his lip to try and hide how he was feeling. It egged on Wooyoung to do even more.

They fumbled their way over to the bed, pulling off their shirts as they went.

San took in Wooyoung’s pale, perfect skin and his eye lids fluttered in response. The vampire was breathtaking. Immortality had done wonders for him. Each curve was tantalizing and pristine. And the way his v-line disappeared into his trousers, teasing San with what was to come.

Wooyoung found himself admiring San in the same exact way. His omega’s lithe body was a vision, one that he could stare at forever if he wasn’t itching to just ravish it.

The vampire chuckled and pushed San onto the bed, then quickly straddled his hips to connect their lips in a passion filled kiss. It was almost a challenge for him to slow down. Wooyoung was used to doing everything at such a quick pace, but he wanted to make this last as long as his body would let him.

Which was going to be hard to do because San lifted his hands up and dragged his nails down the length of Wooyoung’s back, making him pull away from the kiss and curse under his breath at the feeling.

“The things you do to me, my little omega.” He hissed.

San’s eyes fluttered again, and flashes of gold appeared from under them. “A-Alpha…”

Wooyoung tilted his head to the side and smirked. He watched as San struggled to keep his composure. A pink flush entered his cheeks from embarrassment, but Wooyoung decided to play into it. “You want me to be your alpha baby? I can do that.” He leaned forward and nipped at San’s ears with his fangs. “Open up that pretty mouth for Alpha.”

The wolf whined again but did as he was asked right away, allowing Wooyoung to dip his tongue inside and explore the delicious cavern within.

San’s head was spinning. Hearing Wooyoung call himself alpha… it was _everything_. More and more slick poured from him, pooling on the bedspread beneath the couple and filling the air with the amazing scent of honey.

“Alpha, p-please…” San begged while tugging on Wooyoung’s trousers.

The vampire laughed and slipped off the bed to finish undressing himself while San kicked his own pants off.

That’s when the honey smell grew even stronger. It distracted Wooyoung enough that he couldn’t take in the beauty before him, but he had a better prize to find.

“What’s this?” He purred, crawling on the bed, and forcing the omega’s legs apart.

San whimpered and hid his face in his hands, feeling even more embarrassed now. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak.

But he did gasp when Wooyoung ran two fingers over his entrance, collecting his slick so he could rub it between his fingers. “How interesting.” Wooyoung whispered.

He had never heard of anything like this before, but it sparked his interest and just made him love San even more. This had to be what he had tried to tell him about. Slowly, he brought his fingers to his mouth and slipped them inside, swirling his tongue around them to take in the taste.

A chill immediately ran through the vampire’s entire body. It had been too long since eating anything human, so he couldn’t remember what it was call, but it brought this feeling of… home and comfort.

“God, San.” He breathed.

The omega shook beneath him in anticipation and was watching him with hooded eyes.

Wooyoung couldn’t resist anymore. He worked his handed underneath San’s perfect ass and lifted him off the bed to start lapping at his entrance.

The motion made San moan and foster the bedding on either side of him in an attempt to keep himself grounded. It didn’t really work though. Wooyoung had his heart racing and his wolf churning inside him.

“I never I thought I would want anything besides blood, but this.” Wooyoung licked his lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Do all wolves do this?”

“N-No, just omegas.” San muttered once he returned his hands to his face.

“Well are I just the luckiest man alive?” Wooyoung lowered San back to the bed and laid beside him so they could continue to share long, passionate kisses while he started to stretch San open.

The omega turned into his side and pressed himself as close to his mate as possible before he started to rock his hips. Their hard cocks rubbed together at the motion, causing both of them to grow hungry with lust.

Soon they were a tangle of limbs as they both rolled around on the bed.

San was placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of Wooyoung’s delectable skin that he could while Wooyoung was testing his own limits by leaving marks all over San’s perfect body.

“I don’t think I can wait much longer…” Wooyoung panted. San surprised him by whining and nodding in agreement. “Are you ready then?”

With another slow nod, San lifted a hand to run it along the side of Wooyoung’s neck. “Will you mark me?” He whispered, pushing his lips out in a pout.

Wooyoung licked his lips and hesitated. “What if I can’t stop?”

“I trust you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

San extended his neck to gently peck Wooyoung’s lips. “My wolf… It’s begging to be mated. I think it’ll hurt more if you don’t. Please. Please mark me Alpha.”

Wooyoung couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pushed San onto his back and lined up with his entrance. His cock ached so much it was making him delirious. It had been so long; he couldn’t remember the last time he even been attracted to someone.

They both moaned when Wooyoung started to fill San up, driving their instincts to mate crazy. Nothing had ever felt so right before, not feeding, not hunting, nothing.

And when Wooyoung’s hips were flush with San’s ass, he leaned forward on the bed to cage San in and stare down at him.

Neither blinked, but Wooyoung’s eyes seemed to glow while San’s really did start glowing their gorgeous golden hue.

Then Wooyoung growled, deep in his throat, and started to thrust into San. It took everything in him to keep his speed under control, but even then, he knew that he was going faster than was considered normal. And if his instincts didn’t tell him that, then it was the slamming of the bed against the wall and the sounds of tiny flakes of stone falling to the floor.

“Fuck- me- god- A- Alpha!” San cried out. His hands flailed while trying to find something to hold on to, but it was like he couldn’t decided if he wanted them on Wooyoung, gripping the sheets, or flung over his head.

Meanwhile Wooyoung was fixated on watching every single emotion run across his mate’s face. He was thankfully blessed with the ability to not have to blink, so he could soak in every second of it.

He could feel himself getting close, though, so he dipped his head down and started running his tongue over the spot that he knew a mating mark was placed amongst wolves.

As soon as he reached his peak, he sank his fangs into San’s tender skin.

Several things happened at the same time and in a matter of seconds. San howled with the utmost pleasure, arching his back off the bed and spraying their chests as his orgasm exploded from him. He also flung his arms around Wooyoung’s back and dug his nails in, grounding himself as his mating bond slammed into him and opened up the connection he had with Wooyoung tenfold.

It was amazing. He was linked with the vampire in almost every way.

But there was one more thing he needed.

San whimpered and tapped Wooyoung’s shoulders to get him to move his head.

Wooyoung hissed and drew another mouthful of the wolf’s blood. It tastes so sweet, so pure, so… so _satisfying._

“Y-Youngie.” San whispered.

The sound of his voice broke the spell for Wooyoung, and he immediately retracted his fangs and pulled his head back. “Oh my god, are you ok? See this is exactly what I was worried about!” Wooyoung could feel his panic rising and, even with his cock still deep inside the omega, he started to freak out.

San just shook his head and nuzzled against Wooyoung’s cheek to get him to turn his head. He was still following every instinct that flowed through him, which lead him to sink his teeth into Wooyoung and mark him too.

The mating bond between them ripped open and they both entered into a different realm of connection and emotions.

They could sense everything about the other and San would later explain that it was different than any kind of bond had been described to him.

As they laid together in bed the next morning, he traced his fingers over Wooyoung’s perfect chest, teasing his nipples and giggling when Wooyoung’s cock twitched just a little. “It must be something about the mix between our standard pack bond and whatever magic is coursing through your veins.”

“Something. But whatever it is,” Wooyoung grabbed San’s chin to tilt his head back so they could look at each other, “I know that I am never going to get tired of it.”

San felt his wolf churn at the praise, and he wrapped his arms and legs around his mate. “Me neither.”

Pure bliss.

That was one of the many ways Wooyoung and San could describe their relationship.

Interesting was another one that came to mind when a few weeks later, San started to get really sick. He tried to hide it from Wooyoung and the res too the coven at first, but his mate knew right away and figured out something was wrong.

And it threw the coven into a tizzy. Hongjoong and Yeosang were extremely upset and mentioned researching the best ways to destroy it, while Mingi and Yunho were talking about leaving.

But Wooyoung convinced them all to calm down and take things one day at a time. San had proven himself to them. He was adored by each member and they couldn’t be more thrilled that Wooyoung was finally happy.

None of them knew how to handle a pregnant omega, though.

It was something they had all thought would never be possible. Vampires weren’t capable of reproducing with each other, so it was assumed that they were just infertile. So how was it possible that San was pregnant?

Weeks and weeks of research brought them no answers. There was no record of any kind of mating bond like this before.

So Seonghwa took it upon himself to document everything so that there finally was some information.

He interviewed both of them, learning about their history, how they felt about everything, what their bond was like… and most of all, San’s pregnancy.

From what San knew, everything was normal. He had cravings, headaches, nausea, aches, pains, all of it.

And the labor itself was normal too. When he was with his pack, he had helped with several births, so he was able to let his new family know what to expect.

It was all worth it as soon as they both got to hold their beautiful baby girl. They decided on the name Fayte, Fay for short, and she instantly had the coven wrapped around her fingers once they accepted she wasn’t dangerous.

Seonghwa and Yunho instantly took to buying new furniture and getting their palace cleaned up. Yeosang and Jongho worked together on the gardens, and Hongjoong and Mingi set up a new wall to protect them from any kind of unwanted attention.

They created the perfect home to live in. All for a blessing that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Fay, slow down baby girl.” Wooyoung called out. His two-year-old daughter toddled ahead of him chasing after a baby fox.

“Let her have fun.” San hummed from where he was nestled into his mate’s side. They walked slowly through the gardens, enjoying the nice summer day together. Wooyoung had just returned a little while ago from a successful hunt and was happy that he wouldn’t have to leave for a couple of weeks, which in turn thrilled San to bits.

“Dada!!” Fay squealed, turning around to run back after the fox ran into the bushes.

Wooyoung crouched down and scooped her into his arms, then spun in a circle. “What is is?”

“Dada, foxy run fast.” She pointed at the trees.

“Now you leave the fox alone.” San leaned over and tapped her nose, making her giggle.

Fay was a perfect mix between he two of them. She had San’s slim face, thin eyes, and dimples, but it looked like she had inherited Wooyoung’s nose, hair, and adorable beauty marks. And she had inherited more than just their looks.

She was also extremely fast when she concentrated and had Wooyoung’s pale skin, but from everything they could tell, biologically she was closer to San. She ate food like he did, had nursed from him as a baby, and had his naturally tending to tilt her head to the side whenever she was listening to something.

Wooyoung smiled when Fay leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. He had never dreamed of being a parent before, but he loved every second of it. And he was so excited to get to do it all over again.

San smiled at him, knowing full well what Wooyoung was thinking even before the vampire reached over to rub San’s round stomach. Their second pup was due in a couple of months.

“What should we do today my love?” Wooyoung asked as they started to walk again.

“Anything.” San reached up to rub Fay’s back and gave a small smile when she moaned and started to suck on her thumb. “But we need to get her down for a nap first.”

“I think we can do that.” Wooyoung chuckled.

The couple made their way back inside. In all honesty, it didn’t matter how they spent their time. They had all of eternity to spend together.

What should have been two enemies ripping each other to shreds had turned into the strongest bond to ever be formed between two creatures.

It was a different kind of love, one that would never be broken.


End file.
